Moonlight Mystery
Moonlight Mystery is the first Webisode in the Chapter 4 Webisode selection. Summary Tired of having to tap her toes on the sideline of her favorite class, Justine Dancer and her friends 'til THE END set out to solve the mystery of her disappearing dancing shoes! Transcript Female Narrator: Justine Dancer. Male Narrator: The youngest of the twelve dancing sisters who all attended Ever After High! Female Narrator: But who does not yet know her fairytale destiny. Melody Piper: Ever After to Justine. Justine Dancer: I'm beat. I went to bed early but... I had the most hexciting dream! I already had my own dance studio and I was dancing in all my favourite styles! Baba Yaga: Less chit chat more tip tap. Let's practice ladies, shoes on. Justine Dander: *Gasps* My shoes! Ruined! Who did this? Other students: Oh no. No, not me. Those were your good shoes! Baba Yaga: A mystery to be solved AFTER my class, Ms. Dancer. *clapping* First position! Ashlynn Ella: These are the top of the line from the Glass Slipper. No shoe thief could resist these beauties. Humphrey Dumpty: When the thief trips the beam, this series of triggers will go off and the video cameras will record the crime. Can't fail. Ramona Badwolf: Waste of time. You can't rely on tech; press that button, chew that cord, won't work. I bet the shoes will get taken. Justine Dancer: Since when were you a shoe stealing expert? Ramona Badwolf: Oh yeah, blame the Badwolf. Ha ha, relax. You and I don't have exactly the same taste. Ashlynn Ella: The shoes! They're gone! Blondie Lockes: And so is Ramona! Ashlynn Ella: Ramona! You bad, bad wolf! Ramona Badwolf: Shh! Don't wake her up. Blondie Lockes: Wake who up? Baba Yaga: What is going on? Justine Dancer? Justine Dancer: It was me all along? But why- how? Baba Yaga: Enchantments! Your older sisters went through it too! Congratulations! You're the twelfth dancing princess! You had to find out for yourself but now that you know, you'll begin to control your power! The gift of eternal dance! Ashlyn Ella, Blondie Lockes and Ramona Badwolf: Wohoo! Yeah! Yay! *cheering* Justine Dancer: I'm sorry I suspected you, Ramona. Thank you all so much for helping me find my destiny! Gallery Moonlight Mystery - duchess dance class.jpg Moonlight Mystery - justine tired phone.jpg Moonlight Mystery - melody wakes justine.jpg Moonlight Mystery - justine woke up melody.jpg Moonlight Mystery - i am justine 2.jpg Moonlight Mystery - i am justine.jpg Moonlight Mystery - justine telling her dream melody.jpg Moonlight Mystery - justine dancing.jpg Moonlight Mystery - justine wake up from dreams.jpg Moonlight Mystery - justine took her shoes out.jpg Moonlight Mystery - justine my shoes.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Justine melody who ruined my shoes.jpg Moonlight Mystery - ginger maddie duchess ash.jpg Moonlight Mystery - search after class yaga justine melody.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Ash, humhp, justine, blondie.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Humphrey security.jpg Moonlight Mystery - humph safety ash blond justine.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Ramona enters.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Ramona blame me.jpg Moonlight Mystery - ramona badwolf.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Ramona's side of room.jpg Moonlight Mystery - blondie ash justine impressed.jpg Moonlight Mystery - justine has things to say.jpg Moonlight Mystery - justine ash blondie sleeping.jpg Moonlight Mystery - sleeping blondie and ash.jpg Moonlight Mystery - ramona awake.jpg Moonlight Mystery - unguarded shoes.jpg Moonlight Mystery - ash the shoes are gone blondie.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Ramona ash bad wolf blondie.jpg Moonlight Mystery - dancer in the night.jpg Moonlight Mystery - peek ash ramone blondie.jpg Moonlight Mystery - justine 12 dancing princesses.jpg Moonlight Mystery - yaga ramona ash blondie.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Justine it was me.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Baba Yaga in dance studio.jpg Moonlight Mystery - cheering ramona, ash blondie.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Baba Yaga Justine found her power.jpg Moonlight Mystery - thank you all.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Justine resting her head.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Justine leaning against piano.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Justine cringes.jpg Moonlight+Mystery+-+Chapter+4+-+Ever+After+High 94177.jpg Moonlight Mystery - found out destiny.jpg Moonlight Mystery - Girls Sleeping.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 4 Webisodes Category:Chapter 4 Pages